


Reflection

by Dox



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dox/pseuds/Dox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara looks back on the island and forward at where she plans to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Ending so of course SPOILERS. Also, Tomb Raider and all related characters belong to Crystal Dynamics and, of course, not me.
> 
> Around the time I finished the game, a friend convinced me to stop procrastinating and actually start writing. I really liked the new game and so I just started writing about it. So, here you are, my first attempt at writing ever.

Something was wrong with Lara. She hardly said a word since they left Yamatai, most of the time she was alone, and her hand would always instinctively fly to her hip at the slightest sound. To the ordinary person, she appeared perfectly fine, if a bit peculiar, but those who knew her could see all the odd new habits and twitches; marks left by the island. They all knew it, but it seemed no one wanted to mention it. Jonah probably preferred to forget the whole incident and Reyes was never on very good terms with Lara. Sam was worried though, and once they reached the ship that would take them home, she had to say something to her.

Sam peered into the cabin that she shared with Lara and found her sitting on her bunk, focusing intently on a leather-bound journal. She hesitated there at the door, feeling as if she were interrupting something. Finally, after the longest five seconds of her life, she regained her nerve and spoke.

“Lara?”

Lara jumped and spun towards the door, her hand reaching once more for the imaginary gun on her hip.  
“...Oh. Hello, Sam.”

Somewhat embarrassed, Lara allowed herself to relax and sat back down as Sam closed the door and took a place beside her.  
“We found some spare clothes in case you wanted to change.”

Lara was suddenly aware of the current state of her outfit, which by now was torn in several places and covered with dirt and blood, not all of it hers. She gratefully accepted the bundle of clothes Sam brought and looked them over. A plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were slightly big for her.“Well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose.” Lara noticed that Sam wore something similar.

“I'm just glad I don't have to wear that ridiculous priestess getup anymore.”

“Really?” Lara began removing the discolored tank top she had been wearing. “I thought you looked rather lovely in it.” she playfully remarked  
Sam turned to Lara to attempt some sort of retort but stopped speechless at what she saw. A few seconds passed in silence before Lara broke the silence.

“What?” she asked, glancing behind at her currently stunned friend. Sam quickly gathered as much of her wits as she could to stammer out a response.

“Is that...Are you...Did...What happened to you?”

Lara was puzzled over what she meant by that, but after a while was able to put the pieces together and turned to examine her back in a nearby mirror. Lara winced. It was worse than she thought. Her back was completely covered in scars and bruises. Lara tried to remember exactly how she got so many, only for all the memories of the island, the fights, the injuries, the fateful missteps, the countless deaths at her hands, all bled together into a murky blend of horror and pain. She froze, her mind clouded with terrible recollection, until she was shaken from her petrified state by the feeling of a hand running over the scarred flesh.

“Do they still hurt? The scars, I mean.”

“...No. Not those anyway.” Lara grabbed the shirt and hurriedly pulled it down over herself. She then hastily changed pants while Sam stood in thoughtful silence. Adjusting her belt, she took another look in the mirror. Not exactly the fanciest outfit, but it felt good to have clean clothes again.

“Lara?” Sam spoke up again. “Are you alright?”

Lara replied without turning around. “I'm fine. Why do you ask?”

“You've been so jumpy ever since we got off that island. You've barely talked to anyone. I know you, Lara, and I know there's something wrong.”  
Lara didn't answer. Time passed, and Sam took hold of her marred shoulders and gently turned Lara to face her.

“Lara, please talk to me. I'm worried about you.”

Lara kept her gaze fixed on the floor. “...This is my fault.”

“Lara, you know that's not true.”

“Yes it is, Sam! Going into the Dragon's Triangle was my idea! I insisted on it! If I hadn't said anything...”  
Lara's vision blurred as her eyes filled with water. Grim. Roth. Alex. All dead because of her. As her breath began to catch, she was pulled into a hug by Sam.

“Shhh...It's alright.” Sam whispered to Lara as she finally broke down. “It's not your fault.” Sam held on tightly to Lara, feeling her shake with her quiet sobbing. Minutes passed as they held each other until Lara's cries receded. Sam backed away to look at Lara's tear-stained face.  
“If you hadn't said anything, then Mathias would still be luring ships into his trap. He had to be stopped. Roth and the others did what they did because they believed in you. They believed that you would be the one to save us. And you did.”  
Sam reached up to wipe away the remaining tears.  
“You are an amazing person, Lara Croft, and I can't tell you how glad I am to have met you.”

A grin broke through Lara's mournful expression as she lifted her eyes to meet Sam's.  
“...Thanks, Sam.”  
Lara trailed her hands down Sam's arms until she held Sam's hands in her own.  
“I honestly don't know what I'd do without you.”

A smile spread across Sam's face.  
“Well, of course. Why else would you have come back for me?”

“Well-”  
Lara's words halted in her half-open mouth as her train of thought derailed itself. Her mind frantically tried to form some sort of coherent statement for what she wanted to say, but there was simply no easy way to say it. Fortunately, she didn't have to. Sam's grin widened as she noticed Lara's sudden speechlessness.

“Actually, you know what?” Sam steadily closed the already narrow gap between them. “I think I already know why.”  
All at once, Lara's frenzied thoughts were brought to a grinding halt, giving way to realization. And with that epiphany, Lara closed the last few inches and pulled Sam into a deep kiss, which she happily returned.

“I love you.” Lara breathlessly whispered as she finally pulled away.

Sam gave a short laugh. “I think I guessed that already.”

“I know, I just had to say it. And I wish it didn't take us almost getting killed for me to admit that.” Lara sighed, all apprehension gone, and continued. “You don't even know how many times I thought I might have lost you...that I might not save you...that I might not be able to tell you...”

Sam cradled Lara's face in her hands as she gazed deep into her eyes. “Well, I'm here now. And if you're not going anywhere, then neither am I.” Lara's face fell, remembering what she planned to do.

“Sam...I won't be staying.”  
Sam drew back, giving Lara a quizzical look. Reluctantly, Lara broke away from the embrace and retrieved the book she had been absorbed in before Sam arrived.  
“I don't think I can go back.” Lara began leafing through the pages, scanning the cryptic words and charts. “There's something else out there. Something, or someone rather, that was looking for the island. I don't know who they are or what they want, but I know it's important that I find out.”

Undaunted, Sam replied “Then I'll go with you.”

Lara turned to Sam with the most deadly serious look on her face. “Sam, this is serious. It could be just as bad as Yamatai, if not worse.”

Sam's expression hardened. “Well what am I supposed to do then? Wait around at home, not knowing where you are, what you're doing, or even if you're alright?”

“Sam...”

“Do you think you were the only one that was worried? How many times did you almost die on that island?” Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. “I know you don't want to lose me, but I'm scared of losing you too.”  
Lara was quiet, unsure of what to say. She was scared, but she had to admit it wasn't fair to Sam. She looked up at Sam, shuddering, on the verge of crying, and she reached out to grip her shoulders as she looked her square in the face.

“Are you sure about this, Sam?”

Sam looked back and replied, “I want to help you, Lara. I just don't want you to be alone.”

“This won't be easy.”

Sam nodded. “I know.”

“And I can't guarantee it will be safe.”

“I know.”

“People could die, Sam.”

“I know.”

“And you still want to come with me?”

“...Please?”

Lara sighed in defeat. “Well, I guess even I can't do everything on my own.” Sam smiled, half with satisfaction, half with relief. “It just wouldn't be the same without you hovering over me with that camera all the time. And I will need a team for the next expedition.”

“Jonah and Reyes?”

“Perhaps.”

Sam suddenly realized she still didn't know what Lara planned to do. “Where will we go for the next trip?”

“I'm not entirely sure yet.” Lara grabbed the journal, flipping through the notes once more. “But I do have a few ideas.”

Sam peered over Lara's shoulder at the contents of the book. “What is all this? 'Croatoan?' What's that?”

Sam couldn't help but grin as Lara dropped into what Sam liked to call 'giddy archaeologist mode'. “It's the name of a tribe of Native Americans, but most people have come to associate the word with a 16th century British colony called Roanoke...”


End file.
